1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for mounting an accessory component on a canister so that the accessory component can communicate with the canister filled with an adsorption material for adsorbing fuel vapor generated within a fuel tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known device for mounting an accessory component on a canister is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2006-308045. As shown in FIG. 6, a fuel vapor passage 101, a purge passage 104 and an atmospheric passage 106 are connected to a canister 100. The fuel vapor passage 101 introduces fuel vapor produced within a fuel tank T into the canister 100. The purge passage 104 is connected to an intake air passage 103 of an engine. The atmospheric passage 106 is opened into the atmosphere. An electromagnetic valve 107 is provided in the purge passage 104. The electromagnetic valve 107 closes the purge passage 104 when the engine is not operating. The electromagnetic valve 107 opens when the engine is operating. The electromagnetic valve 107 is mounted with a bolt on a case of the canister 100 and is connected to a purge port 100p of the canister 100.
However, the known mounting device for mounting an accessory component, such as the electromagnetic valve 107, with bolts on the canister 100 requires troublesome tightening operations of bolts and a number of assembling steps. More specifically, if weight of the accessory component is heavy, it is necessary to increase the number of bolts to stably fix the accessory component to the canister. Accordingly, required assembling steps for mounting the accessory component may be increased.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a mounting device that can stably fix an accessory component to a canister.